Chun-Li
Summary Chun-Li is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, one of the series' major lead characters alongside Ryu and Ken and the first playable female character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. She is one of the most popular playable female characters in the series. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous warrior, and is often the voice of reason. As a detective of Interpol, she takes her work very seriously, yet she also has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other fighters and does not take defeats kindly, but after her fights, she often becomes allies - and in some cases, friends. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense rivals, such as Bison and Juri. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Chun-Li Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: 34 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human, Interpol detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reactions and Durability, Ki based attacks, Expert in Kung-Fu, Expert soldier and spy Attack Potency: Large Town level (Released this amount of energy with her Kikosho) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Ryu and other characters on his level) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Large Town level (Took her own Kikosho) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None, but has training with firearms Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Chun-Li holds back sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyakuretsukyaku: Chun-Li stands on one leg and kicks rapidly, with her other leg extended out. * Kikoken: Chun Li shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage. * Hazanshu: Chun-Li somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands. * Spinning Bird Kick: Chun-Li jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades. * Senretsukyaku: Kicks several times so fast that makes her move forward. * Hazan Tenshou Kyaku: Chun-Li launches a series of Tenshokyakus in rapid succession, with the amount depending on the level of the Super Combo. * Kikosho: Chun-Li gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Chun-Li turning and swinging her palms at her target. * Houyoku Sen: Chun-Li takes a large step forward and delivers the Hyakuretsukyaku, then takes another step forward and delivers another Hyakuretsukyaku with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Tenkukyaku, which knocks the opponent into the air. * Tensei Ranka: Chun-Li will leap straight up in the air and perform a Hazanshu; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. * Hosenka: Chun-Li will crouch down before delivering a sliding side kick, then a Hyakuretsukyaku and a Tenkukyaku, she will then perform a flashier rising variation (where she uses her own chi to propel herself off the ground) of her Spinning Bird Kick while shouting the Ultra Combo's name, before finishing off with an upside-down double-legged kick upwards. She then spins downward right-side up as the opponent falls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Energy Users Category:Detectives Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters